Jinxed
by bearrose
Summary: After Kid Flash and Robin left Teen Titans, a girl with pink hair robs a local store in Happy Harbor. But what's really going on here? Flinx and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

February 7th 6:20pm Happy Harbor

Jinx didn't want to steal from the small store. She didn't want to force herself to get caught. Hell, she didn't even want to be in the small town of Happy Harbor. If it was up to her, she would be in Titans Tower right now, relaxing with her friends.

About a year earlier, she had been a thief. As a top graduate from the Hive Academy, and the leader of the Hive Five, she was at the top of her game. Not even the Titans could bring her down.

Then she met him. He came in all his speeding glory, and swept her away. That month was blur for her. Before she knew it, she was a hero, a Titan. She had real friends, a room at Titans Tower, and a loving boyfriend. Before she knew it, she was in love with him. She loved Kid Flash or also know as Wally West.

Three months later, he and Robin left. Apparently he needed to help his uncle; the Flash and Robin needed to help Batman with Justice League business. She couldn't deny the whole hearted happiness that he felt, knowing that the Justice League needed him. So she had let him go, not before making him promise to be back. He had yet to fulfill that promise.

The month that followed was hard. When it had become apparent that their leader and one of their valuable fighters were not coming back, the Titans were thrown into turmoil. Battles were lost, Starfire wouldn't come out of her room, and the mood was always tense. Speedy had left the Titans East.

It was Cyborg that had decided that they needed to move on. He elected himself as leader, and started up a training system. They started to finally defeat the bad guys. Starfire came out of her room. Everyone relaxed. Even though things had gotten better, she still felt as if a piece of her had left with Wally.

She was brought out of her day dreaming by a loud static sound in her ear.

"Jinx? Are you there?" Cyborg was loud in her ear, thanks to the radio in her ear.

She swore under her breath as she tried to calm her heart. "Yeah Cy, I'm here. Remind me why I'm here again."

He sighed and she smirked. "I've told you twenty times Jinx. We found alien activity in the area. We want you to check it out."

"But why do I have to steal. That's like asking a recovering alcoholic to have a beer."

"We want you to bring the most attention to your self. Getting caught by the cops is the easiest way. Now put something in your shirt and walk out the store"

She smirked. "That sounds so wrong." She stated before looking around the small grocery for something. Her smirk widened as she spotted a pack of condoms. Cyborg did say to make an impression.

She slid the box into her sweat shirt pocket. She was wearing civilian clothes, jeans with a purple sweat shirt and black running shoes. She had the hood up to hide her hair, as she wanted the cops to see it while she was fighting them for full affect.

Jinx practically strutted to the door, with the box making a rather large bump under her shirt. Red lights and a loud beeping sound went off as she crossed through the door's threshold.

"Ma'am I need you to check out your item before you leave with it." a board looking cashier called to her. She stopped and turned around, before firing a hex at the now surprised girl at the check out line. Someone in the store called 911, as Jinx started destroying the merchandise.

She had been aiming for a cereal display, when an arrow hit her straight in the back. Thank god, it didn't have a tip so it didn't pierce her skin, but instead knocked her straight on her back. As she sat up the first thing she noticed was that her hood had come off. The second was that she was staring at a team of young heroes.

"Jinx?"

She turned her head and stared at an all too familiar pair of blue-green eyes.

"Wally?"

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<p>

-Someone like you, Adele

A/N: So yep, I have had a terrible case of writers block recently. Hope this can cure it. :D Review!

Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Kid Flash POV:

She was still as beautiful as the day he went away. He would never tell any body this, but her thought Jinx was honesty the most beautiful girl in the world (including respective alien planets) and it was hard not to for him. With her pale skin that contrasted deeply with her rosy cheeks and hair, luminous eyes that vibrantly lived under dark lashes, thick hair cascading down her back, and her delicate body that moved sinfully under that tight sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

He had missed her everyday that he was gone, and when he saw her, that hole where his heart should be gaped open instead of closing. Wally West was in love, with a girl that may or may not be deciding to neuter him right now.

"Jinx… I…" Even he knew his words were weak, and it was obvious that for the first time in his life he didn't have any quick comebacks or sweet nothings to say.

"What. The. _Hell._" Kidflash felt himself visible flinch under her words. He had been yelled at, cursed at, and hexed by the girl who was now facing him right now, but he had never know her to be so mad that her voice turned soft, and quite frankly it scared the shit for put of him.

"Jinx..."

"No. Don't you dare 'Jinx' me right now. Don't you _fucking _dare. You left me, not you didn't just leave me you left The_ Titans. You left your family. _No one ever leaves their family, Wally. I think by now you should have learned that."

With each word, her word became lower and more dangerous, and the all too familiar light of a newly forming hex.

"Jinx… I missed you" Now not only her hand were glowing but her eyes were too. She stalked forward, like a cat about to pounce.

"How DAR-" words were cut off by the sound of an arrow zipping through the air hitting its target. The girl with cotton candy hair fell like a marionette puppet cut from its strings and all pairs of eyes swiveled to the blonde girl who fired the arrow.

"What? I didn't hurt her, just knocked her out she looked like she was gunna kick your ass." She said pointedly to the only ginger in the room. "What the hell did you do to piss her off that much?"

The Boy Wonder smirked and replied for him. "Ex girlfriend problems."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Who knew you could get a girl? Especially one as pretty as her." she nodded to the girl on the ground.

Wally rolled his eyes and chose not to retaliate (mostly because her didn't want to hurt his pride any further by getting verbally abused by two girls in the same night) and instead turning his attention to Robin, who had walked over to Jinx.

"She had a box of condoms down her shirt, and unless Jinx has some weird fetish she never told you about, I think she was trying to steal them."

"What?! No, no, no, she reformed… she's good... she… seriously?! A box of condoms? "

"Yes, KF, condoms. As in those things a man puts on his-"

"DUDE, I know what condoms are."

"Just making sure, bro. And that not all' Robin bent down, and picked up an ear com. ' Someone would like to talk to you."

Kidflash gulped and placed the com to his ear.

"Kidflash, this is Cyborg. The Titans and I will arrive at these coordinates to pick up Jinx tomorrow. Be prepared." This was followed by a hissing sound and Kidflash took the com out of his ear to see that it was now broken. The he looked at the former Titans leader, and said with the up most certainty:

"Dude we are so screwed."

Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way.  
>And the story's got dust on every page,<br>Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now.  
>And I see your face in every crowd-<p>

Holy Ground, Taylor Swift

A/N: Heh not the best. Sorry :/

Anyways I'm looking for a beta for this story, any takers?

See you till next time, like, comment, whatever!:) (hopefully I wont be gone for months on end this time :P)

-Rosie


	3. Chapter 3

Robin Pov: 

Does everyone look younger when the slept? Jinx sure as hell did. Her usually guarded face was relaxed; the stiff horns of her hair had disappeared. Robin listened to the beeping the infirmary machine made. After Jinx had been knocked out by Artemis's arrow, the team had taken Jinx back to the mountain. He knew that some of the team members had been nervous to take her into their head quarters, and who could blame them? Most heroes aren't used to letting villains into their home, especially those who had just attacked a member of their team. But as usual, Jinx was an exception to most villains. And Kidflash looked ready to kill anybody who suggested turning her over to the police. When they had taken her to the mountain, they placed her into one of the beds at the infirmary, placing Robin to watch over her and be there when she woke up. Kidflash had originally wanted the job, but had to settle for watching her on the security camera. Robin was pretty sure that the last thing Jinx wanted to see when she woke up was Wally's face, not that Robin was that much better.

The former Titan sighed as he thought about the team he had once leaded. Did they hate him now? What happened to Beastboy and Raven, who he thought of as siblings? Cyborg, his second in command? Starfire…

To say the Robin didn't miss Star would be a lie. Sure, he acted fine during the day, fighting villains, joking with his friends, even going as far as to flirt with Zatanna. However, there had been more than a few nights when he found that the alien girl had crept into his mind and kept him awake. Robin didn't fancy him self a romanticist, however he truly believed that at two am, when the day was gone and they were truly alone, everybody had somebody that they just couldn't get off their mind. Call it love, call it heartbreak, or just call it plain old stupidity, but Starfire was that person to Robin. He wondered how she was, if she had moved on, or if she even thought about him anymore. He hoped she was happy, because that all he ever really wanted, was for her to be happy.

Robin was brought out of his inner monologue by a soft groan that came from Jinx.

Jinx Pov: 

Ugh. She felt like shit, her head pounded like she was nursing a hangover. Despite her goody two shoes career, Jinx was no stranger to hangovers. The parties at the Hive Five headquarters, and many lonely nights after Kidflash had left made sure of that.

Kidflash. That one name caused her to flash open her eyes. The first thing she noticed that was she was in a hospital like room, the second was that she was laying down on one of the beds and the third was her former leader in the corner.

"Robin." She didn't know how she should react. Part of her wanted to scream and curse at him as she did with Wally. Another part of her, a bigger part was too tired. Tired of the wild emotions, the accusations, and the hurt. The red hot anger had dulled to a low longing for her old family.

"Jinx." Robin sounded somehow… younger. Now that she thought about it, he looked younger too. He even looked shorter, his boots didn't have a heel anymore and his spiky hair that always kind of reminded her of a porcupine was gone, cut shorter and not gelled so it laid flat on his head.

"Did you grow younger?" he smiled at that, a small, sad, bitter smile.

"No. I just looked older for the Titans. Stress got to me."

"What did you have to be stressful about? You had a family with the titans Robin, a team of the best heroes that admired you and worshiped you. You led the biggest group of young heroes that anyone's ever seen. You had _her_." Jinx's tone was not accusatory, just stating the facts. As much as she wanted too, she could not get mad at Robin as she had with Kidflash.

Robin sighed and his face changed so he now looked a million years old. "How are they? How is Star?"

"They miss you Robin. She misses you. When you and Wa- Kidflash left the titans almost got disbanded. It was chaos."

Robin bit his lip. "I miss them too Jinx… I guess I won't have to anymore though there coming to pick you up from here tomorrow. I'll see them then I guess."

Jinx laughed, sadly. "That's going to be one hell of a reunion."

Robin chose not to respond to her comment and instead got. "I'm going to tell the team you're awake. I'm sure some of they want to see you very badly.' He didn't have to say Wally's name to know who they were talking about. Just before exiting he paused at the door. 'Oh and Jinx can I ask why Cyborg had you rob a store in HappyHarbor?"

"There was alien activity reports going on around here. We got a lead that the justice system might be corrupt form the activity. Cyborg thought itd be good for me to get captured so I could go undercover. Guess that plan didn't really work.' She paused for a moment, before changing the subject. 'Robin, is Kidflash dating anyone?"

He smiled at this. "No, not since you."

She felt a small ball of tension that had been in her stomach realese. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for not hexing my ass off." and he left. Jinx was left alone with her thoughts till Wally showed up.

"I guess I'll always have this longing in my heart,  
>and you'll have a piece of me."<p>

-Kip Moore, Crazy One More Time.

A/N: I am so sorry for the terrible updates! I've been so busy lately.

Thank you to everybody that's stuck with me. Tell me what you think :P

-Rosie


End file.
